


Buzz

by magebird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Off-Screen injuries, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magebird/pseuds/magebird
Summary: Inspired by Gabe in the Halloween comic.Jack gives Gabe a haircut.





	

The first time Gabriel saw his face after the accident, he couldn't even grimace. Bandages were plastered across his cheek, the tape pulling with ever change in expression, and there was no point in glowering at the mirror while he was alone in his room. Everyone else had seen his injury already while he was being taken back to the watchpoint from the field or in the infirmary while Angela worked her magic to knit together broken flesh. The nanite stitches would speed healing and reduce scarring, but for now they itched like mad under the clean white gauze. 

Gabriel's arm was patched up, too, wrapped from elbow to palm in bandages. He'd been lucky not to lose any fingers, but for now his right hand was completely out of commission while it healed in the splint. When the explosion had sent a blast of fire at him, he'd brought it up to protect what he could of his face, and the damage had probably saved his eyes. His hair had been singed across half his skull, burned short and spiky. At least the damage to his skin was superficial, but his curls were half gone, leaving his whole head looking lopsided and ridiculous.

It really wasn't all the bad and Gabriel knew he should be grateful instead of petulant. The doctor was a miracle worker. He'd only have a few neat scars when all this was over instead of being half blown to hell by a rocket they hadn't seen coming. 

The door chimed brightly, and Gabriel walked over to smack at the button beside it with his left hand. "What is it?"

"Gabe, hey," came Jack's voice through the intercom. "I brought you some dinner. They were having chili in the mess hall."

For a moment, Gabe considered growling that he didn't want any and going to mope on the bed, but his stomach grumbled. Sighing, he toggled the door open, then straightened up to give Jack a withering look. 

"The mess hall chili is shit," Gabriel said, turning to the side to let him in. Jack slipped into the room, laughing softly and carrying two lidded containers. He was in his civvies, a grey shirt and green cargo pants, and he set the two bowls down on Gabriel's desk, grabbing spoons from his pocket. 

"I like it and you always eat it," Jack pointed out, holding up a spoon for Gabriel. "Gotta keep your strength up or those nanites will burn you from the inside out."

"I only eat it because it reminds me how much better mine is," Gabriel retorted. He took the spoon, moving to sit on the chair alongside the desk. Jack sank down on the bed, facing him. It hurt his face a little under the bandages, but Gabriel returned his smile. 

Jack leaned forward to peel up the plastic lid of Gabriel's container, releasing a little steam. It was awkward to use his left hand to navigate, but Gabriel got a bite to his mouth. Really, it wasn't awful, just bland. At least it was real food instead of the cardboard they'd fed him in the infirmary, though he wished Jack had thought to snag a bottle of hot sauce from the dining hall.

"You look like hell," Jack said after they'd eaten in silence for a few minutes. "Your hair's a mess."

Gabriel looked over at him, eyes narrowing. "Gee, thanks."

"You got some clippers? I used to give the guys in my unit haircuts. I know how to do it."

Gabriel considered, then lifted his hand to rub over to the stubbly part of his scalp where his hair had burned. He'd been growing it out since they left the SEP and even then he'd kept it as long as regulation allowed. 

Still, there was no point preserving something that was already ruined.

"I have what I use to trim my beard," he said. "Will that work?"

"Yeah, at least to get the rest of it off. I can get you something with some attachments for when it grows out." Jack set his spoon down, wiping his hands on his thighs. "I'm glad you're okay."

Gabriel was reminded of Jack's face above him, lined with dirt, blood, and terror as he helped to carry the stretcher Gabriel was on. As they airlifted him out, Jack had stayed by his side, holding his uninjured hand and going on and on about how Gabriel would be fine, just hang on, fuck can't this thing go faster. 

It was kind of cute in retrospect.

"Yeah. Thanks," Gabriel muttered, then took another bite of the tasteless chili, chewing carefully on the uninjured side of his face. "Not gonna be as pretty after this."

"Oh, I'm sorry, your modeling career might be over," Jack said with a soft laugh. "I'll break the news to your agent."

"Tell them that I'm sending Torbjörn in my place," Gabriel replied. "No one will even notice the difference."

Jack snorted, struggling to swallow his mouthful of chili before bursting into open laughter. "Can you imagine? Shit." Wiping his eye, Jack settled down, grinning. "You'll be fine, though. Angie knows what she's doing."

"I know, I know. I should be grateful. Just don't know why nobody noticed that damn rocket launcher. I'm going to be laid up for at least a week. We don't have time for that," Gabriel said, stirring his chili with a frown on his face.

"Hey," Jack said, leaning forward to put a hand on Gabriel's knee. "We're okay. We'll pick up the slack until you're back on your feet. Fujisawa took over with Blackwatch while you're recovering-- yes, I told her to send you reports-- and I'm handling your public stuff." Jack gave him a smile. "It'll be fine. You just focus on recovering."

"I'm gonna be bored out of my damn skull."

Jack's smirk widened. "Watch some TV. Read a book. Paint your nails."

Gabriel made a dismissive noise, though there was more amusement on his face than actual annoyance. "You better come by when you have time."

"Course, Gabe," Jack said, smiling. "I won't ditch you."

Gabriel finished as much as he wanted of his food and went to the adjoined bathroom to grab the case with his trimmer in it. Jack set aside his own food when Gabriel returned. They found a spare set of sheets, throwing the fitted one down on the floor and wrapping the other around Gabriel's shoulders. Jack sat again, then plugged in the trimmer and gestured for Gabriel to take a spot on the floor at his feet, back against the side of the bed and roughly centered over the sheet.

It took a little shuffling to get into a good position, shoulders between Jack's knees, and his hands were warm and soft as he tilted Gabriel's head slightly back. The low buzz of the clipper made Gabriel's skin prickle with goosebumps and Jack held him steady as he slowly started to draw the clipper along Gabriel's scalp.

It was easy enough that Gabriel could probably have gotten the job done even with one hand, but there was something almost soothing about letting Jack do it. Soft black curls fell past Gabriel's face, tumbling down the sheet to pile around his crossed legs. Jack turned him this way and that and Gabriel relaxed into the touch, letting himself be positioned without complaint. The clipper buzzed behind his ear as Jack tilted his head to the side, and Gabriel drew in a slow, even breath. 

The burned side of his head took a little longer and had him flinching whenever Jack applied too much pressure or a few hairs pulled. Still, Jack was able to shave it down so that all the singed hair was even and short, matching the part of his scalp that hadn't been injured.

When the clipper clicked off, Gabriel had to blink a few times before he straightened, tension coming back into his shoulders.

"Doesn't look all that bad," Jack remarked, nodding. "You could pull this off."

Gabriel brushed some of the hair off his chest, then shrugged off the sheet, rocking up to stand and look in the mirror. It was definitely different, but as he gingerly ran his hand over the stubble-short hair on his head. Everything was an even length, completely simple and uniform. It didn't quite look like himself yet, but it didn't look awful.

"Thanks," he said, looking over his shoulder at Jack.

"No problem. You probably want to take a shower, though. You'll get itchy."

"I'll have to redo my bandages," Gabriel remarked, though the back of his neck was already prickling. 

"I'll help you out," Jack said, setting the clipper down on the desk. He lifted an eyebrow, smirking. "Need any help in the shower?"

"You wish," Gabriel said with a soft snort. He turned away. "But if you're so eager, you can clean up that hair and sweep the floor."

"Asshole," Jack said, laughing broadly. "See if you ever get a favor from me again!"

Gabriel's mouth twitched up as he headed towards the bathroom door. His face hurt and his arm ached, but he knew one thing for certain: when he came out, Jack would still be there. He would always be there.


End file.
